Maria
by gleeme33
Summary: This is how I, Maria Barbra Hudson, got my name. One-shot Finchel baby-name fluff :


**I just had this idea and thought it was sweet – maybe you will too. :) Lyrics are **_**Maria **_**from **_**West Side Story**_**. Thanks and enjoy.**

_Maria_

So, um…hi. I'm Maria Barbra Hudson. Yes, you heard me right. I know, I know, my mom's a freakin' Broadway legend. Yes, she is _the _Rachel Hudson. I get that a lot. My dad, Finn Hudson? Yeah, he _is _the quarterback for the NY Giants. Yeah, I get that a lot too. They've both won all kinds of rings and trophies and awards, but they both say I'm their best award ever won.

"No, Rachel, no. We are _not _naming our baby girl Fanny or Esther or Dolly and certainly _not _Barbra!"

Yeah, my parents fought over my name for a long time…

"But Finn, Barbra is a Broadway _icon_! And naming her after one of her many iconic roles would – "

"Rach, I'm putting my foot down!"

"Fine!" Mom yelled. "Then we are _not _naming her Peyton or Drew or after any football player! And I don't care how many male football players have names that also work for girls! I'm not naming my little girl after any of them!"

Dad sighed as he sat down on the couch. My put a gentle hand on her stomach, not saying any more then she already had.

"Fine then," Dad said in a quieter tone. "Let's comprise. Peyton and Drew are out. And so is Fanny, Esther, Dolly and B – "

"Can't you at least consider Barbra as a good, solid middle name?"

"Okay, _middle name_, then…" Dad shook his head and smiled.

"And I'm not naming her Jordan or Kobe or after any other basketball player, either."

Mom and Dad can be so funny together sometimes.

"Okay, Rachel, I can deal with that, I guess…" Dad grumbled. "But I'm not naming her _Wendla_ – "

"That role got me nominated for a _Tony_!" Mom cried.

"Rachel, that name's just plain _weird_…"

"Not if you're a 19th century German…"

Dad shot Mom a look. She giggled.

"Okay, fine, Wendla's out. What else, Finn?"

"I'm not naming her Elphaba or Galinda. Because I'm sure someone would call Social Services on us if we named her anything from _Wicked_…"

"Then Drizzle is _so _out!" Mom yelled.

"But… … …okay, fine…" Dad sighed. "Then so is Patti and Bernadette and Idina!"

They weren't yelling at each other now, as they were laughing about it.

"Then so is anything remotely related to Jeter!"

They laughed some more until Mom had canceled out any athletic name at all, and almost every classic female Broadway name was out of the picture, too, from Patti to Idina, from Jennifer to Ethel.

"Okay, would you compromise on a more…modern Broadway name?"

"Ugh," Dad sighed. He was getting pretty tired now; they had been at this for hours. "Like what, Rach?"

"Like…Natalie or Dianna from _Next to Normal_?"

"I used to know a Natalie and I didn't like her." Dad said. "And the name Dianna reminds me of Quinn."

"Finn Hudson, how on Earth would the name Dianna have anything to do with Quinn Fabray-Puckerman?"

"I don't know!" Dad said with a smile. "It just makes me think of her. What else you got?"

"Maureen?"

"No…then I'd have to learn how to do the tango."

"Kudos for knowing that reference…" Mom smiled at him.

"Nina? Vanessa? Anything from _In The Heights _sound okay?"

"Yeah but…just okay…I want her name to be…more then okay, you know?"

"Yes, Finn, of course I know…" Mom smiled some more. "Maria?"

"Maria…"

_The most beautiful sound I ever heard: _

_Maria, Maria, Maria, Maria . . . _

_All the beautiful sounds of the world in a single word . . _

_Maria, Maria, Maria, Maria . . . _

_Maria! _

_I've just met a girl named Maria, _

_And suddenly that name _

_Will never be the same _

_To me. _

_Maria! _

_I've just kissed a girl named Maria, _

_And suddenly I've found _

_How wonderful a sound _

_Can be! _

_Maria! _

_Say it loud and there's music playing, _

_Say it soft and it's almost like praying. _

_Maria, _

_I'll never stop saying Maria! _

_The most beautiful sound I ever heard. _

_Maria._

And yes, dear readers, that is how I, Maria Barbra Hudson, got my name.


End file.
